Stolen Scottish Moments
by SpaceGay
Summary: Wanda and Vision spend some much needed time together in the beautiful city of Edinburgh.


Wanda waited at the station anxiously she'd arrived in Edinburgh a few hours earlier and was excited to see him. They hadn't had much time together over the past two years, only a few stolen moments, the odd weekend together. 'How many more moments would they get?' she thought to herself. She pushed it aside; she had to be in the moment!

"Now approaching platform 3, the 13:56 train to London Euston."

Wanda smiled and watched as the train pulled in, she saw vision get off. He always carried light and had only a small suitcase with him. Her heart was on fire as he walked through the ticket barrier and gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much." She said. The hug was so warming and homely she wanted it to last forever.

"I missed you too." Vision said. He stroked her cheek softly and looked lovingly into her pale green eyes.

Wanda kissed Vision and took his hand. "Where should we go first?"

Vision thought for a moment "I've heard the castle is a lovely place to go." He said. Before each visit to seeing Wanda he liked to look up things that they might want to do in each city.

They checked into their hotel room and went off to explore the castle. They avoided going into the prison section of the castle, Wanda didn't feel comfortable being somewhere so triggering.

They stood on the Battlements and looked out across Edinburgh.

"You made a good choice with Edinburgh." Wanda said.

"Mr Stark told me about it. Stark senior once traveled here and I can see why." Vision responded.

There was a silent moment between them. Neither had seen Tony for two years.

Suddenly the one o'clock cannon went off. Wanda covered her ears an smile delightedly.

"It goes off every day at 1pm." Vision informed her.

Wanda uncovered her ears. "You've done your research." She said.

He nodded. "I do it for you." He said. "You know about as much of this world as I do, I'm just happy we can explore it together."

They went to the Queen Anne building and St Margrets chapel before heading into the town, not before a trip to the gift shop of course.

They walked holding hands and talking about Edinburgh. They were enjoying strolling through Edinburgh's winding cobbled streets.

"It's so beautiful here. This is the kind of place I could settle in." Wanda said.

"You want to settle down? What about the Avengers?"

Wanda looked away. The Avengers were important to her but she wanted to be with Vision so much more. "The Avengers are gone; the world is as safe as it's ever going to get Vision."

"I don't know if I'd ever be able settle." He said.

"Not even with me? I spent so long being a prisoner, being a weapon. I've never felt like myself till now. You make me feel alive. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She paused. "I never thought I'd get that."

Vision smiled. "Most people see me only as an android, nothing more than a creation. You make me feel like I could almost be human."

Wanda kissed Vision's cheek "To me you are more alive than any human I know. I don't care if you're an android. I love you so much Vision."

"I love you too Wanda." He said.

"Would you ever settle down?" Wanda asked. She had to know what he truly wanted.

"Vision stopped and looked at her. "When I my place in the Avengers is over I would like to. Our precious moments have been so few over the past few years and I want to have them all the time. I want to have a life and a future with you Wanda."

He hugged her and hugged back tightly, both felt at home in the embrace.

. . . . . . . .

They returned to their hotel before going out for dinner.

Wanda looked in the mirror at her new dress, swaying from side to side happily. It was a black elegant number that she'd bought in New York. It hadn't cost much but that didn't matter, it was something nice she had for herself.

Vision came up from behind and hugged her swaying with her. "You look beautiful." He said.

"You always think I look beautiful." She retorted.

"That's very true." He spun her round and held her close.

They dance till they couldn't stop laughing.

"Let's go." Vision said.

They enjoyed a nice quiet meal together before heading back to the hotel room and spend the night together.

. . . . . . . . . .

They spend a few days together enjoy Edinburgh and each other.

On their final night together Wanda could sleep. Her nightmare was filled with death and blood and shiny stones. She woke up crying and sat up in bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt vision's thumb stroking her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She took a deep breath "I don't know . . . it could be nothing."

"Could?"

"It might mean be something huge . . . I don't know." She touched the soul stone on his head. "We need to protect this. I will protect you I promise." She said.

He could see the fear in her eyes. Vision kissed her hand. "We both will. . . I'm sure it was just a dream. Get some rest Wanda; we still have one more free day together before I have to go back."

She nodded and curled up. "Let's make it the best day. One we won't ever forget."

Vision agreed and spooned her till they both fell asleep. They woke with the sunlight streaming in on them and spent one final day together. It was one they would never forget.


End file.
